Frieza's Haunted Island
by Falling Towards Heaven
Summary: This is a PURE humor fic…. DBZ characters Yang-Cha, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, Supreme Kai, Trunks, Dendae, and a special appearance made by FRIEZA!!!!!!! Most characters are OOC(Out Of Character) period, but others are only OO
1. Chapter One: Arrival!

Frieza's Haunted Island  
This is a PURE humor fic…. DBZ characters Yamcha, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, Supreme Kai, Trunks, Dende, and a special appearance made by FRIEZA!!!!!!! (Most characters are OOC(Out Of Character) period, but others are only OOC at certain points.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own DBZ, Rapunzel(sp?) story from Bubble Boy, or Bubble Boy itself. And we do not own the board game that Piccolo and Yamcha are playing… BUT WE DO OWN THE ISLAND!!! HA HA! Wanna buy it? Barriers INCLUUUUUDED!!!!  
  
  
"Whoo, we're finally here!" Goku exclaimed landing. Goten landed less than a second after him.   
  
"Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom!" Goten ran off into the woods holding himself.   
  
"Wait, Goten, don't get lost!" Gohan ran after him.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Krillin landed next to Goku. "WE'RE FINALLY ON VACATION!!! NO MORE BAD GUYS! NO MORE FIGHTING! NO MORE WOMEN!!!!! AND NO MORE FUSION DANCES!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! TOTAL RELAXATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Heheh…. Right, Krillin!" Goku agreed. Trunks landed, followed by a panting Vegeta.   
  
"HA! Beat you!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"NEVER!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"A little out of shape today, aren't we, Vegeta?" Goku teased.  
  
"Alright, your go," Yamcha said. Piccolo and Yamcha were hovering towards them, a game board sitting on both their laps. "I took my turn."  
  
"Hm…" Piccolo spotted Goku out of the corner of his eye. His eyes bugged out. "Yamcha, close it!"  
  
"I'm trying!!!!!" Yamcha and Piccolo began to bang on the game board, trying to desperately force it into its box.  
  
"Whatcha got there, Piccolo?" Goku flew up beside them.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Yeah, nothing here!" Yamcha shoved the half-closed board in his backpack.   
  
"Oh, okay!" The three landed.  
  
"Phew!" Yamcha wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"That was close," Piccolo said. Yamcha nodded. "We'd better not bring it out too soon."  
  
"That's much better!" Goten exclaimed, emerging from the bushes.   
  
"I'm HERE!" Dende landed.   
  
"You didn't forget me, did you?" Supreme Kai landed next to him. (A/n: We're just gonna call him Kai.)  
  
"AND WHAT ABOUT ME!?!?" It was Bulma, arriving in a helicopter. "I DON'T TRUST YOU WITH TRUNKS, VEGETA!!!"  
  
"Annoying woman…." Vegeta muttered. "Trunks, I'll race you! To home and back!"  
  
"You're on!" Trunks agreed.   
  
"Onetwothreego!" Vegeta shot off.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ahahahaha! What you don't know is I'm not coming back!!" Vegeta continued to laugh.   
  
"Now we do." Krillin said.   
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA-AHH!!!" They all watched as Vegeta ran into something and was electrocuted. They watched him fall into the water and get electrocuted again. He slowly floated onto shore.  
  
"Back so soon, Vegeta?" Goku asked. Vegeta growled and sat up.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"My magical force field!" They all turned to see Frieza. "You can't fly off the island!"  
  
"Can't fly off the island?" Dende asked.  
  
"Frieza, why are you doing this?!" Supreme Kai demanded. (A/n: Never mind.)  
  
"Duh, so I can take over the world!" Frieza exclaimed. "But here in the script it says that I am so stupid and whacked-out that I tell you how to kill me."  
  
"Then what?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"You kill me."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"But, ha! You all are so stupid that Piccolo interrupts you and- wait, I'm giving away the story!"  
  
"Then shut up, you moron." Bulma put her hands on her hips. Frieza looked offended.  
  
"Fine, then! Good-bye!" Frieza disappeared.  
  
"Well if I can't fly off it, then I'll swim off it!" Vegeta jumped up, into the water, and swam as fast as he could towards the barrier.   
  
"No, Vegeta, wait!" Goku yelled. They all watched as Vegeta was electrocuted. Then they all watched as Vegeta slowly floated onto shore and the funeral music played in the background.   
  
"Dad…?" Trunks went to touch him, but Bulma grabbed her son.  
  
"No, Trunks, he's still electrified!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Really?!" Goten asked. He touched Vegeta and began to get electrocuted.   
  
"No, Goten!" Goku grabbed his son by the shoulders and also began to get electrocuted. Goten finally let go and the two were left pitch black, hair straight up. Both of them blinked twice, then fell backwards onto the ground.   
  
  
Trunks snickered and Vegeta sat up. "I suppose we won't be getting off this island as soon as I thought."  
  
"Gee, ya think?" Yamcha asked, an eyebrow raised. Piccolo snickered.  
  
"Where's Gohan?" Supreme Kai asked.   
  
"I don't know…" Goku sat up and rubbed his head. "I haven't seen him since he went off after Goten into the woods."  
  
"Gohan!" Goten cupped his hands to his mouth. "Gooooohaaaaan!" Goten turned to Goku. "Daddy, he's not responding."  
  
"Hang on, Goten, I'll go get him." Goku instant transmitted somewhere.  
  
"RAGH! I HAVE TO GET OFF THIS ISLAND!!!!!" Vegeta threw a few disks at the barrier. He turned to the others. "HELP ME!!!"  
  
Yamcha shrugged. He started throwing disks, as did Krillin and Piccolo. Goten grinned and started shooting at it.  
  
"Mom, can I?" Bulma nodded and Trunks began to throw disks, too. The barrier sparked.  
  
"WE BROKE IT!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh, Vegeta…." They all watched as Vegeta squished himself against the barrier and got electrocuted. Then they watched him peel off and drop into the water. He was electrocuted again and slowly floated onto shore. And still they just watched.  
  
"…………" The group was silent as they peered down at Vegeta.  
  
"What was all the electricity about?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Oh, that was Vegeta! He keeps running into the barrier," Goku told him as they walked out of the woods. "No biggie!"  
  
"THAT LOOKS LIKE FUN!!!!!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"WHAT!?" Goku froze as Goten started flying towards the barrier. Yamcha fainted.   
  
"Vegeta, NOW look at the ideas you've put in Goten's head!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta groaned.   
  
"Goten, NOOOO!!!" Goku grabbed his son, but obviously not soon enough. They ran into the barrier, and everyone watched as they were electrocuted. The gang watched them fall into the water, and, yet again, get electrocuted. Goku slowly floated onto shore, holding Goten in front of him. Their hair was sticking straight up again. "Let's not do that again, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Goten agreed. "GOHAN!!!!!"  
  
Goten latched himself onto his older brother's leg. "Heheh… sorry I got lost, Goten…"  
  
"That's okay!"  
  
"Hi, Supreme Kai!" Gohan exclaimed. "Dende!"  
  
"Hi," They said in unison, nodding.  
  
"Yamcha, snap out of it!" Krillin said, slapping Yamcha.   
  
"Yamcha, you have to wake up!" Piccolo cried. "Who else will I play Barbie Dream Date with!?" Everyone stared. "Ahem! It's a joke!"  
  
"Oh, right!" All of them nodded. Yamcha finally woke up.  
  
"YAY! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!! NOW WE CAN PLAY-"  
  
"Shut up, man!" Yamcha whispered furiously.  
  
"Oh! right!" Piccolo frantically looked both ways to see if anyone had noticed.  
  
"Play what, you guys?" Goku asked.   
  
"Uh, play, uh…." Yamcha stuttered.  
  
"WITH THE CHILDREN!" Piccolo exclaimed suddenly.   
  
"YEAH! With the children!" Yamcha approved.  
  
"Hm…. Since when do you like to play with kids, Piccolo?" Goku asked.  
  
"I came on this stupid vacation, DIDN'T I!?" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Oh, right…" Goku nodded. "Carry on!"   
  
"No, Daddy, don't leave me with the mean green guy!" Goten exclaimed, grabbing onto Goku's pant leg. He looked at Piccolo, who was making weird faces at him behind Goku's back. "He's scary……"  
  
"Well at least he's not…." Krillin thought for a moment. "BULMA!"   
  
"Hey!" Bulma exclaimed angrily.  
  
"GAH!!!!" Goten instantly grabbed onto Piccolo's arm. "Mr. Piccolo, you're so nice!"  
  
"Geha…" Piccolo stared at Goten.  
  
"They get along like Piccolo and I!" Gohan declared, smiling. He turned to the others. "So… how do we get off this island?"  
  
"Um, well, we could get everyone to use their most powerful attack on one spot." Goku said.  
  
"Tried that." Krillin told him.  
  
"Oh…" Piccolo ran by in the background, screaming: "GET HIM OFF!" as he flung his arm around, attempting to free his arm of Goten.  
  
"We could see if Goku can instant transmission off the island!" Supreme Kai suggested.  
  
"Of course!" Goku exclaimed. Piccolo ran by again, still flinging his arm, trying to rid it of the cute, little descendant of Goku yelling: "ARRGH!!!". "Why didn't I think of it before?"  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sh, quiet, Trunks," Bulma said. "Goku may be extremely dense, but you don't need to rub it in."  
  
"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Goku asked. Piccolo ran by the background yelling: "COOTIES!!!". "If I find a way off this island, I definitely won't be telling YOU!"  
  
"Why, you little!" Bulma yelled. "RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"  
  
"ALL OF MY ELDERS ARE DEAD!!!!!" Goku yelled. Piccolo ran by again, this time yelling: "GET THE MUNCHKIN OFF OF MEEEEEE!!!!!".  
  
"Guys, guys, chill! How about we just enjoy our vacation for now, and wait until Frieza tells us how to kill him?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Alright, I like it!" Gohan exclaimed. "Wait… Frieza tells us how to kill him?"  
  
"Yeah," Bulma said. "Frieza told us he does!"  
  
Gohan quirked an eyebrow at Bulma. "Can we really trust FRIEZA?"  
  
"No, not really…" Bulma said quietly.   
  
"Relax, we can kill Frieza anyway!" Supreme Kai exclaimed. "You're all DEFINITELY more powerful than the first time you fought him."  
  
"Exactly." Goku said, pointing his fingers at Supreme Kai.   
  
"Alright, then, let's go with that!" Dende said.   
  
Vegeta was laughing his head off as he watched Piccolo run by him, flinging his arm around, while Goten was clinging to the Namek's arm for dear life. Piccolo screamed and ran into a tree headfirst. Vegeta started laughing even harder. Goten jumped off his arm and landed on the ground.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo, sir? Are you alright?" Goten asked.  
  
"Does it LOOK like I am alright?" Piccolo asked, still stuck against the tree.  
  
"No…" Goten shuffled his feet.  
  
"Then why did you ASK if I was alright?"  
  
"Because it seemed like the right thing to do…"  
  
"WELL I AM NOT ALRIGHT!!!!" Piccolo yelled, removing himself from the tree. Goten's lip began to tremble, and then his eyes began to water, and he soon began to cry. Everybody gasped.  
  
"PICCOLO!!!!"   
  
"WHAT!!!?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Goten, it's okay…" Trunks said, patting his shoulder.   
  
"Goten, Piccolo didn't mean to yell at you," Gohan said, crouching beside him.   
  
"YES HE DI-HID! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Goten said through tears.  
  
"Ugh…" Piccolo stuttered. "I'm s-sorry… G-Goten…"  
  
"Oh, come here, kiddo!" Goku called. Goten ran into Goku's open arms.   
  
"Piccolo, now look what you've done!" Bulma shouted. "Well now I know why you're still single!" She grabbed Trunk's hand. "Come on, Trunks!"  
  
"But there AREN'T any female Nameks…." Piccolo said. (His expression: -_-')  
  
"Tell me about it, brother," Dende said, putting his hand on Piccolo's shoulder. The two sighed.   
  
"It's OKAY, Goten!" Goku tried to comfort him.  
  
"But the mean green guy is always teasing me- and hitting me!" Goten said, rubbing his eyes, his crying slowing to a stop. Goku glared at Piccolo out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"Eheheheh…." Piccolo laughed nervously, then stood. "Um, Yamcha, shall we go find a place to camp?"  
  
"Oh, no need," Bulma said. "I brought my dino caps!"  
  
"Sadly, she is always prepared," Yamcha whispered.  
  
"Right, well, we'll find a place to PUT it," Piccolo said.  
  
"But right here is fine-"  
  
"No it's not!" Piccolo suddenly yelled. "Don't you KNOW wild animals flock near the beach!?"  
  
"Well…. If it means Trunks will be safe, okay…" Piccolo smiled.  
  
"Alright, we'll go find a spot."  
  
"Wait!" Bulma said. "You'll need to wear this, Yamcha. So if something happens, we'll be able to find you."  
  
"Okay," Yamcha nodded.  
  
"Now do you want to put it on or shall I?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You."  
  
"But I'm afraid I might poke you…" Bulma said.   
  
"No way! With your gentle hands, you couldn't poke a fly." Yamcha said.  
  
"Hey, YOU!"  
  
"Hm?" Yamcha looked at Vegeta.  
  
"QUIT FLIRTING WITH MY WIFE!!!!" Vegeta yelled, stomping his feet. Bulma smiled.  
  
"Through all of the years we've been married, I have never heard you call me that!"  
  
"Well don't expect to hear it again…" Vegeta muttered. "Go on, Yamcha, go find a place for the stupid capsules."  
  
"Hey, I bet we could find a place before you, Yamcha!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Yamcha asked.   
  
"Uh-huh!" Goten nodded.  
  
"I bet you could, too," Yamcha said with a smile.   
  
"Alright, then, you two put these on," Bulma said, handing them the same kind of pin she handed Yamcha.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Piccolo asked. "Do you want me to just… get LOST out there?"  
  
"No, but I trust you'll stay near Yamcha," Bulma said. "And the boys might end up playing hide and seek or something."  
  
"Hey, Trunks, wanna play?" Goten asked, turning to him.  
  
"No, we've gotta find a place for the Dino Caps, first." Trunks said. Goten sighed.  
  
"Okaaaaay…"  
  
"Be careful!" Bulma called after the two, but more for Trunks to hear.  
  
"Have fun, you two!" Goku waved.  
  
"Bye, Daddy!"  
  
"Vegeta, aren't you going to say anything to your son?" Bulma snapped.  
  
"It's not like I won't see him again in the next five minutes." Bulma growled and grabbed his ear. "OUCH!"  
  
"TRUNKS, DADDY LOVES YOU!!!!" Vegeta's scream came.  
  
"Heheheh…" Trunks laughed.  
  
Vegeta rubbed his ear. "How was that?"  
  
"Much better," Bulma said.   
  
"Good," Vegeta said. "Because I won't ever be saying that again."  
  
"But deep down inside, we know you LOVE Trunks," Bulma said. Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Admit it, Vegeta!" Goku joined in.   
  
"Lies, Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled. "Pure LIES!"  
  
"Vegeta, you know you love your son…" Krillin said like a zombie.   
  
"This probably isn't my place, but it looks like fun," Supreme Kai said. "Vegeta, you love your son."  
  
Dende was laughing at Vegeta's expression. He looked terrified. "No! Stop it! GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yamcha, your turn," Piccolo said. Yamcha thought about a plan to somehow get twice as many cards as Piccolo in one turn. Time was almost up… "What's the matter, Yamcha? Stumped?"  
  
"No, I've just got to-"  
  
"Whatcha doin guys?"   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Piccolo and Yamcha began to bang on the Barbie Dream Date board again, attempting to close it.  
  
"Um, hi, guys!" Yamcha greeted them as he held the game board behind his back.   
  
"Hey, why aren't you two looking for a spot to put the dino caps?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks agreed. "I'd say you're hiding something…"  
  
"Oh, no way!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Nothing here!" Yamcha exclaimed.   
  
"Let's do it." Trunks said. Goten blasted around behind Yamcha and grabbed the board. The two men's eyes bugged out as Goten opened it.  
  
"Hey! It's just a Barbie Dream Date game!" Goten whined.  
  
"Man, that's for sissies!" Trunks declared. "Let's go, Goten."  
  
"Okaaay…" Goten dropped the board and flew after Trunks.  
  
"The munchkins know," Piccolo said, looking at Yamcha. "What if they tell-"  
  
"Then we'll just have to take out the munchkins…" Yamcha grinned and popped his knuckles.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Goten, did anything about those two seem a little odd to you?" Trunks asked.   
  
"What do you mean?" Goten asked.  
  
"Never mind," Trunks said. "Nothing seems odd to you." The two continued flying until Trunks spoke again: "But they were playing Barbie DREAM date. …do you think they're gay?"  
  
"Well Piccolo DID say that there aren't any female Nameks…" Goten said, stopping in mid-air.   
  
"Oh, man, Goten!" Trunks whined, looking up. "There you go putting images in my mind again! Let's just find a place for the dino caps and tell our parents."  
  
"No you won't!"   
  
"Huh?" The two turned around and moved out of the way just in time, dodging Yamcha's disk.   
  
"I'm afraid we can't allow you to do that." Yamcha said.  
  
"But, Yamcha!" Piccolo protested. "What if Goku finds out-"  
  
"Shut up, Piccolo!" Yamcha yelled. "I'm the one making the rules now."  
  
"Eheheheheheh…." Trunks and Goten slowly floated backwards.   
  
"Alright, now which one of you munchkins will be first?" Yamcha asked. (A/n: Let's pretend they… are SO dumb that they don't use the fusion! Hey, it's funnier this way!!!!)  
  
"DADDY/MOMMY!!!!!!!" Goten/Trunks screamed at the same time.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Huh?" Goku and Bulma turned around.   
  
"That was Goten!" Gohan exclaimed.   
  
"And Trunks!" Krillin added.  
  
"Hang on, I'm coming!" Goku yelled and flew off to find the two boys.   
  
"Hang on, Trunks, Mommy's coming!" Bulma ran off into the woods.  
  
"At that pace she'll never get there," Vegeta said. "Krillin, watch Dende and Supreme Kai."   
  
"Gotcha!" Vegeta took off and Krillin turned to Dende and Supreme Kai.   
  
"Your go."  
  
"Hm…." Supreme Kai did something in the sand with his stick. "YAY! I WIN!!!!"  
  
"I lost to him at TIC TAC TOE!" Dende exclaimed. "And normally I'm so good at this…"  
  
"Oh brother….." Krillin sighed. "I hope the kids are alright…."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well, what will it be?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Definitely not me!" Trunks exclaimed, going backwards a little more. "I'm too young to die!"  
  
"But I'm younger than you…." Goten said, puzzled and looking back at Trunks.  
  
"Be BRAVE, Goten!" Trunks cheered.   
  
"Then I guess you're first," Yamcha said, raising Goten into the air by his throat. "Say good-bye, Goten."  
  
"I don't think so!" Goten was knocked out of Yamcha's arms, getting caught by Vegeta.  
  
"Wow!" Goten exclaimed. "Thanks, Mr. Vegeta!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Vegeta said. "I thought you were Trunks."  
  
Vegeta dropped Goten. "Daddy!" Trunks yelled.   
  
"Trunks!" The two begin to slowly run towards each other dramatically.  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
"DADDY!!!"  
  
"TRUNKS!!!"  
  
"Um, you guys are in the air, so why don't you just fly to each other?" Goku asked.  
  
"Egh…" Trunks and Vegeta freeze, then drop their heads.  
  
"You ruined the moment." Vegeta said.   
  
"Yeah, and it says we should do that in the script!" Trunks agreed.  
  
"Let's just shut up and get Yamcha and Piccolo already." Vegeta said.   
  
"Ow…" Goten rubbed his butt as he flew back up beside them. "Daddy!"  
  
"Goten, are you okay?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah, but they hurt me…" Goten rubbed his throat.   
  
"Let's get 'em…" Goku said, turning to Yamcha and Piccolo.  
  
"It was all Yamcha's idea!" Piccolo exclaimed, suddenly, pointing to Yamcha. "I TRIED to stop him!!!!!!"   
  
Goku started popping his knuckles. "Eheheheheheh…." Yamcha and Piccolo swallowed.   
  
"Now you're gonna get it!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"Yamcha… you got a plan?" Piccolo whispered.  
  
"Yeah………RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamcha and Piccolo sped off.   
  
"Oh, man, they got away!" Trunks whined.  
  
"Hm." Goku looked off in the direction they had run. Goku and Vegeta disappeared. They had apparently sped off just as fast as the retreating two. A gust of wind suddenly blew Goten and Trunks in the direction they went.  
  
"Wow!" Goten yelled over the wind. "My Dad and yours are REALLY fast!"  
  
"You can say that again!" Trunks agreed.  
  
"My Dad and yours are REALLY-"  
  
"Goten, it's a figure of speech!" Trunks yelled.   
  
"Oh…………" Goten was silent. "What's a figure of speech?"  
  
"Oh, boy…." Trunks said, hitting himself in the forehead.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Please! Honest, we weren't gonna hurt them!" Yamcha exclaimed. Goku has him raised in the air as he had had Goten. Vegeta had Piccolo in the air.  
  
"Yeah!" Bulma agreed. "They said they weren't going to do anything! And besides, they didn't even TOUCH Trunks."  
  
"They had Goten," Goku said, narrowing his eyes at Yamcha. "I saw them. They had him in the air, just like this."  
  
"The only reason you want us to leave them alone is because you like Yamcha!" Vegeta declared. "You're just a flirt!"  
  
Bulma gasped. "I am not!"  
  
"FLIRT!" Vegeta yelled, putting Piccolo down. "Flirt! Flirt! Flirt! Flirt! FLIIIRT!!!!!!!!"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Bulma slapped him and Vegeta staggered backwards. He fell to the ground holding his cheek. He blinked.   
  
"I'm sorry," Vegeta apologized. "You're right, you're not a flirt. You were right, and I was wrong. Now don't hit me again."  
  
"Daddy, what's a flirt?" Goten asked.   
  
"Huh?" Goku put Yamcha down. "Don't try it again, you two. Or I'll kill you next time."  
  
"Eheheheheheh…." Yamcha and Piccolo nodded really fast.  
  
"Okay, now let me see, a flirt…" Goku crouched down beside Goten. "Um, let me see… Uh, it's like- no, wait… Okay! Here we go! A flirt is somebody who plays around with somebody of the opposite sex-"  
  
Trunks gasped. "OOH! He said the word!"  
  
"What? What word…?" Goku started thinking back over what he said.   
  
"Daddy, what's sex?" Goten asked. All of the adult froze.   
  
"Um, uh… well, it, uh, has two definitions that I can think of…" Goku said, looking at the sky. "What I meant, was the opposite gender. Like, a boy and girl! They're two opposite genders!"  
  
"You mean girls are aliens?" Goten asked, quirking his eyebrow.   
  
"They sure seem like it." Yamcha whispered to Vegeta. The two started laughing.  
  
"Hmph!" Bulma crossed her arms.  
  
"No, of course not!" Goku shook his head. "Um… it's like… well…"  
  
"Oh, I get it!" Goten exclaimed. "Girls have a bigger chest than boys!"   
  
"Um, well, yes, that RELATES to, uh, the subject…" Perspiration was running down Goku's face as the men(Yamcha, piccolo, and Vegeta) were laughing behind him.   
  
"Okay," Goten nodded. "So what's the other definition? Whatever a definition is…"  
  
"Eheheheheheheh!" YAmcha, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku took a step backwards.   
  
"Um, why don't you ask me that question again in five years or so?" Goku asked.   
  
"Okay!" Goten nodded.   
  
"I'll tell you, Goten!" Gohan came walking over. "It's when two people of the opposite gender-"  
  
"SHHH!!!!!" Goku, Vegeta, and Yamcha covered Gohan's mouth.   
  
"Oh, sorry…." Gohan laughed a little.  
  
Goku stood up straight and cleared his throat: "Ahem! Shall we find a place for the dino caps now?"  
  
"Okay." Goten nodded. "Can I still ask you the question five years?"  
  
"Let me see, that would make you… make it six years, Goten." Goku said.  
  
"Okay!" Goten looked at his watch that appeared out of nowhere. "Let's see… August third, 5:58:41(Hour/Minute/Second) pm (don't ask me how that much time passed)…. So I'll ask you at this exact time six years from now!" His watch disappeared. "YAY!!! It's fun learning stuff from my daddy!"  
  
"I'm sure he'll forget once six years has passed!" Goku thought. "Heh heh heh! SUCKER!!!"  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting back to the others?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
Huh? Huh? What'd you think!? Did you like it? My brothers and sister LOVE it, so... ANYWAY! Can *you* guess what will happen on the next exciting *coughwhatevercough* chapter of FHI!? Maybe you can, it's not that hard...ANYWAYS! Tell me what you thought! 


	2. Chapter Two: Supreme Kai The PsyKaiatris...

Chapter Two: Supreme Kai the Psy-kai-atrist!  
  
  
Approximately three hours later, they have found a place to put the dino caps, have eaten, and are inside the huge house…  
  
  
  
"Where do I sleep!?" Goten asked Bulma, running from room to room, WAY too overexcited.   
  
"The room at the end of the hall," Bulma said. "You'll find Trunks there."  
  
"Okay!" Goten ran off down the hall, into the last room. "Hiya, Trunks!"  
  
"Oh, man, I'm sharing a room with you?" Trunk's voice came. "How am I gonna wake you up in the morning?"  
  
The door closed, blocking out the boy's voices. Bulma smiled and walked over to the door. She knocked. "Boys, time for bed!"  
  
"Mom, do we have to?" Trunks' whine came.   
  
"Yes," Bulma said sternly. "Now you'll find toothbrushes in the bathroom."  
  
"Okay, Mom!" Bulma walked down the hall and into the living room. Goku and Gohan were playing checkers, Dende and Supreme Kai were having a friendly chat, Yamcha and Piccolo were examining paintings, and Vegeta was staring off into space. A few minutes later, Goten and Trunks came running into the room.   
  
"Night, Daddy!" Goten hugged Goku. He hugged him back.  
  
"Good night, Goten."  
  
"Good night, Mom!" Trunks hugged her leg. (A/n: Ah, the good night rounds… yuck! Hate those! Grandparents always giving you kisses… -_-')   
  
"Night, Krillin!" The two hugged him, then ran on to Vegeta.  
  
"Night Dad/Night Vegeta!" They hugged him.  
  
"No! Get off of me!" Vegeta yelled. "Vermin!"  
  
"Night Piccolo!" The two hugged his legs.   
  
"Ugh… the munchkins…" Piccolo said, looking down at them.   
  
"Night Yamchaaaaaaa!" The two hugged his legs.   
  
"Um… good night?" Yamcha was a tad confused.   
  
"Night, Supreme Kai!" They hugged him. (NOT his legs…he's too short for that.)  
  
"Why did I come on this vacation?" Supreme Kai asked the ceiling.   
  
"Night, Dende!" They hugged him.  
  
"Good night, boys!" Dende said. They turned to each other.  
  
"Good night Goten!"  
  
"Good night, Trunks!" They hugged each other, then rushed over to the couch where Gohan was sitting. They jumped up on his lap. "Gohan, will you read us a story?!"  
  
"Please?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Um…" Gohan glanced at Goku and Bulma.  
  
"PLEASE!?" They begged with big, watery, puppy dog eyes. Bulma and Goku nodded.  
  
"Okay, guys, go to your room I'll be there in a second." Gohan said.   
  
"YAY!!!!!!" The two ran off down the hall.   
  
"Bulma, I need a story book…" Gohan said.  
  
"Well, I have THIS one…" Bulma pulled a book out of a drawer.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. "Fluffy Bunnies and Happy Fun Land is MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta snatched the book and ran out of the room. Everyone stared after him before Gohan finally spoke: "Um… riiiiight… got any others?"   
  
"Um, let me think…" Bulma thought for a minute. "Oh, yeah!" Bulma reached down in another drawer, pulling out a book. "HERE we go! I've got plenty more, too. JUST in case!"  
  
"Thanks, Bulma!" Gohan took the book and ran off down the hall.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"And so Rapunzel(sp?) got out of her bubble, let down her hair, and died," Gohan said. (A/n: AHAHAHAHA!!!! BUBBLE BOY!!!!!!) "The end!"  
  
Gohan shut the book and Goten sniffed. "That's… so sad!"  
  
"Man, that sucked!" Trunks exclaimed, his arms crossed. "I want a REAL story!"  
  
"Oh…" Gohan blinked. "Well… uh… hey, Bulma, I've got a SITUATION here!"  
  
"VEGETA, GIVE ME THE BOOK!!!!!" Bulma yelled. "THE BOYS NEED IT!!!!!!"  
  
"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. "IT'S MY BOOK!!!!! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um…right…" Gohan turned to the boys. "You two need to go to bed, anyway."  
  
"Oh, okay." Trunks laid down and pulled up the covers.  
  
"Good night, Gohan!" Goten called.   
  
"Good night, Goten," Gohan said. "Good night, Trunks. Sweet dreams!"  
  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Goten called. Gohan smiled and shut the door.   
  
"Are they asleep?" Bulma asked. She had her hands on Fluffy Bunnies and Happy Fun Land and her feet against Vegeta's chest, pulling as hard as she could on the book.  
  
"No, but they will be," Gohan said. He looked at the book in his hand. "They wanted a different story, though…"  
  
"That's not a problem," Bulma said. "Because I've almost- got- this one!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.   
  
"Vegeta…" Bulma said, a singsong tone in her voice. "I'll read it to you every night before bed time…!"  
  
"EVERY night?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded and Vegeta let go of the book. "Just make sure they don't demolish it."  
  
"Okay!" Bulma put it in the drawer with all of the other storybooks.   
  
"Hey, where's Goku?" Supreme Kai asked.  
  
"And Piccolo and YAmcha?" Dende asked.  
  
"Gee, I don't know…" Bulma thought for a minute.  
  
"Goku said he was going to follow the two," Krillin said. "They looked AWFULLY suspicious…"  
  
"Then I'll go after them!" Gohan exclaimed. He ran out the door and Krillin blinked.  
  
"But he said 'nobody follow me'…" Krillin said.  
  
  
"KRILLIN!" Bulma yelled.   
"What? I just now remembered…" Krillin said.   
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Dende said, stretching.  
  
"Yeah, me, too." Supreme Kai and Dende left the room.   
  
"I think I'll be going, too," Krillin said. "I'll try and think of another way to get off this haunted island…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Goten woke up, startled. He started crying, got up from his bed, and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall to his father's room and opened the door.   
  
"Daddy, I had a bad dream!" Goten cried. "I dreamed that you, and Gohan, and Mommy got eaten by dinosaurs! Daddy, it was horrible! Huh? Daddy?"  
  
Goten walked over to the bedside table and picked up a note. It said: "Dear Goten, I went after Piccolo and Yamcha because they are acting very suspiciously. They were mumbling something like 'and those stupid frilly skirts!'. Odd, huh? Anyway, I'm sorry you had a bad dream. Why don't you go see Gohan? Love, Daddy". Goten put the note down with disappointment and left the room.   
  
(Screen switches to hall view) Goten closes the door to Goku's room behind him and walks across the hall and into Gohan's room.   
  
"Gohan, I had a bad dream!" Goten cried. "I dreamed that you, Daddy, and Mommy got eaten by dinosaurs! Gohan, it was horrible! Huh? Gohan?"   
  
Goten walked over to the bedside table and picked up a note. It said: "Dear Goten, Gohan went after your father because he wanted to find out what Piccolo and Yamcha were up to, also. Gohan didn't have any time to leave a note for you if he had any chance of catching up to the three. But don't worry, they'll be back soon! Krillin P.S. Maybe you won't even come in here to find this note… WHO KNOWS!". Goten sniffed.   
  
"I FEEL SO NEGLEEEEEECTED!!!!" Goten ran from the room and into Krillin's room. "Krillin, Krillin, I had a bad dream!"  
  
Krillin snored. Goten sighed and left the room, dragging his pillow behind him. He went into Dende's room. "Dende… I had a bad dream!" Goten started shaking him. "Dende!"  
  
Dende didn't even stir. Goten looked at the bedside table to see a case of 'Sleeping Pills'. Goten read it out loud: "Sleeping… Pills! Oh, man!"  
  
Goten walked out into the hall, went to knock on Supreme Kai's door, then stopped. He shook his head: "NAH!"  
  
Goten rushed to a figure: "Mr. Frieza, I had bad drea-eam!" Frieza gasped and disappeared. Goten started crying as he held the pillow in his right hand. Bulma came walking down the hall.   
  
"Goten, what's the matter?"  
  
"Bulma, I had bad dream!" Goten said through tears. "Can I sleep with you?"  
  
"Sure," Bulma said. "Of course, kid!"  
  
"NO YOU CANNOT!" Vegeta suddenly yelled. He had arrived in the hall. "Why is everyone flirting with MY wife!? Even the CHILDREN are getting ideas!!!!"  
  
"For goodness sake, Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. "He's just a child!"  
  
"EXACTLY!" Vegeta yelled. "They SEEM so innocent! But deep down-"  
  
"FOOOOOOOORGEEEEEEEEEET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten suddenly screamed. The two turned to look at him. "I will just go to Supreme KAI'S room!"  
  
Goten stormed into Supreme Kai's room and slammed the door behind him. Supreme Kai sat up straight and turned on the lamp that sat on his bedside table. "Goten, whatever is the matter?"  
  
"Supreme Kai, I had a bad dream." Goten said. He sniffed.   
  
"Oh, come here," Kai patted the bed and Goten jumped up beside him. "Tell me all about it."  
  
"Well, Supreme Kai-"  
  
"Please, call me Kai," Supreme Kai said.   
  
"Okay, Kai," Goten nodded. "I had a dream that Daddy, Gohan, and Mommy got eaten by a dinosaur! And there was nothing I could do because all of my powers had been taken away!"  
  
"I see," Supreme Kai nodded. "Alright, Goten, why don't you give me all of the details?"  
  
  
A while later after Goten has told Supreme Kai all about his dream…  
  
  
"And that's when I woke up," Goten said. "It was really scary…"  
  
"I'm sure it was," Supreme Kai said. "And especially for someone of your age. Now, Goten, I believe that your powers leaving you represents the haunted island on which we are residing now. You believe that you can't do a thing to help us get off of it. The dinosaur represents Frieza, and you are scared that he will take away everyone that means something to you. In essence: Gohan, your father, and mother."  
  
  
"Wow, Kai, you're really good at this…" Goten said, his mouth slightly open in awe. Supreme Kai nodded.   
  
"Right, now why don't you get some sleep?" Supreme Kai asked.   
  
"Okay," Goten nodded and left for the door, dragging his pillow. He put his hand on the doorknob and stopped. "Supreme Kai, can I sleep with you in case it happens again?"  
  
Supreme Kai smiled. "Sure." Goten grinned and jumped back on the bed, putting his pillow down. He laid down and pulled up the covers. "All tucked in?"  
  
"Yeah." Goten nodded.  
  
"Okay, lights OUT." Supreme Kai turned off the light.  
  
"Supreme Kai?"  
  
"Yes, Goten?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Trunks woke up, gasping for air. He turned over to look for Goten. "Goten!" He went to shake the lump in the bed, but found that it was just air. Trunks screamed in horror and ran from the room. "GOTEN!!!!!"  
  
"Trunks, what's the matter?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Mom, I had a bad dream!" Trunks exclaimed, still gasping for air. "I had a dream that Goten was gone! I couldn't find him anywhere! He was gone from the entire solar system! And then when I woke up- HE WASN'T THERE!!! Mom, Goten is GONE!!!!"  
  
"Trunks, calm down," Bulma said. "Goten has to be around here somewhere, because I saw him a few minutes ago!"  
  
"NO, Mom!" Trunks shook his head. "Goten is GONE! Goten's GONE forever! And I'll never hear his stomach growl EVER again! Goten, WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!?"  
  
"I'm right here, Trunks." Trunks swung around to see Goten standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"GOOOOOOOOTEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!" Trunks grabbed onto his best friend's legs. He started crying. "Goten, I thought you were gone! I had a bad dream that I couldn't find you! And when I woke up-"  
  
"I was in Supreme Kai's room," Goten said. "I had a bad dream, too."  
  
"What's all the screaming about?" Krillin arrived and turned on the light. Supreme Kai arrived, yawning. Then Vegeta arrived, carrying a stuffed, pink bunny. He looked down at the rabbit, then threw it down the hall, back into his room.   
  
"These two just had a bad dream, that's all," Bulma said. "Nobody's getting killed, or anything."  
  
"Goten, I thought we sorted out your problem," Supreme Kai said. "Did you have another dream?"  
  
"No, but I heard Trunks screaming my name," Goten said. "I came out here to see what he wanted."  
  
"You're alive!" Trunks was still crying as he held onto Goten's legs. "I can't believe you're alive!!!"  
  
"Alright, it's been quite a night," Bulma said. "Let's all go back to our own rooms and get some sleep. Come on, get going."  
  
She shooed everyone out of the living room and turned off the lights.   
  
  
Somewhere out in the middle of the jungle……  
  
  
"Man, stupid bugs…" Goku swatted another mosquito. Then he ran into something. "OW!!! Gohan!?"  
  
"Dad? Is that you?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Why did you follow me!?" Goku asked. "Didn't Krillin tell you!?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Never mind," Goku said. "Hey, they're stopping!"  
  
"This looks like a good place." Piccolo said.  
  
"Right," Yamcha put down the stool and put a game board down on top of it. "Shall I go first or you?"  
  
"I'll go!" Yamcha picked up a few figurines. "Man, how come there has to be four?"  
  
"I normally just pick out whichever woman I like best." Piccolo said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Thanks, Piccolo!" Yamcha dropped the four cardboard sticks and picked out four more. "I pick this one!"  
  
Yamcha dropped the other three and Piccolo looked at them. "Oh, man, you got the good one!"  
  
"Nyah-nyah!" Yamcha spit out his tongue.   
  
"Alright, I pick this one," Piccolo picked one up and put it somewhere on the board, next to Yamcha's. He picked up another cardboard stick from the box. (A/n: Any of you that have ever seen or played Barbie Dream Date know what I am describing here…) "So I guess I'm this ugly human?"  
  
"You bet," Yamcha said. He picked up a cardboard stick. "Look at me? Aren't I so cute?"  
  
Piccolo and Yamcha laughed. "What do you think they're doing?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know," Goku said. "But I'm not leaving until I found out!"  
  
"Right." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Okay, Yamcha spin." Piccolo said. Yamcha spun two spinners and they waited.   
  
"Yeah, I got two! That means I get a candy!" Yamcha exclaimed. He took a card. He held it up. "Look, I got ugly, frosted jelly beans!"  
  
Piccolo snickered and spun the spinner. "Six. That means I get a perfume…. I got Heart of Gold…" Yamcha cracked up laughing. "Shut up, Yamcha! It makes me smell all gold inside!"  
  
"All right, my turn," Yamcha spun the spinners. "I got the clock, therefore it's now one o clock…" Yamcha turned something on the game board. "And I got three. Darn. Don't get nothin."  
  
"Ha!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Loser!"  
  
"At least I don't smell all gold inside." Yamcha said. Piccolo muttered something and spun the spinners.   
  
"I got four and the clock," Piccolo said. "It's two(o clock), and I get a flower! Ooh, look, a yellow carnation!"  
  
"Does that make you smell all yellow inside?" Yamcha asked. "I got one and the clock(three o clock). This game will be over PRETTY soon, something tells me. Look, I got a perfume and it's called 'Night Star'. Ooh, I got my favorite!"  
  
"What on EARTH are they doing?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sh!" Goku whispered. "Piccolo's spinning that spinny thing!"  
  
"The spinner?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Hey, I got five! Flowers!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
  
"But you can't get more than one, Piccolo!"  
  
"Oh, that's right." Piccolo looked disappointed.  
  
"Well… Since it's just the two of us, we can both get two," Yamcha said, giving in to Piccolo's pathetic expression.  
  
"Yay!" Piccolo chose a card. "A rose!"  
  
"Four!" Yamcha had already spun. "I got irises! How pretty…"  
  
"Three… and the clock (Four o clock). I got candy! Finally! …Gumdrops. I HATE gumdrops!" Yamcha snickered.  
  
  
Near the end of Piccolo and Yamcha's mysterious board game…  
  
  
"My turn," Piccolo said. "Oh look, I got two. I get to go horseback-riding!" Then it was Yamcha's turn.  
  
"Five! Ice cream parlor, here I come!" Piccolo spun again.  
  
"Four and THE CLOCK! Oh no! Time's up! But first I get to go on a dinner date!"  
  
"Really? With who?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"BARBIE, stupid!" In the bushes behind them, Gohan and his father gasped and looked at each other in horror.  
  
"It's worse than I thought," Goku whispered.  
  
"Yeah… Imagine, Piccolo and Yamcha dating BARBIE."  
  
"No, they're PLAYING Barbie!" Goku hissed in exasperation.  
  
"PLAYING Barbie? But I don't see any dolls." Gohan looked at his father in confusion.  
  
"NO! Barbie DREAM Date! Hasn't Videl ever made you play?" Gohan blinked.  
  
"Um… no." Goku narrowed his eyes in envy.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"DARN, YOU WON!" Yamcha shouted. Piccolo batted his eyelashes (A/n: …Does he even have any?).  
  
"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," he replied in a preppy voice.  
  
"Or because you smell all GOLD inside?" Yamcha shot back. In the bushes, Goku and Gohan snickered. Yamcha went stiff. "Did you hear something?"  
  
"…No." Piccolo crossed his arms. "And I DO smell all gold inside, for YOUR INFORMATION."   
  
Yamcha put the game away and stood up, the box under his arm. "How can you SMELL all 'gold' inside?"  
  
"Just SHUT up and let's get back to the house," Piccolo said. "We need to get some sleep before morning."  
  
Yamcha nodded. "Right!" The two walked off and few moments later, Goku jumped out of the bushes.   
  
"Man, Barbie DREAM Date!" Goku exclaimed. Gohan crawled out of the bushes, and stood up next to father.  
  
"Well, if it has anything to do with Barbies, I DEFINITELY don't want anything to do with it," Gohan crossed his arms. Long silence. You can hear crickets chirping. "I said something stupid again, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeeeah." Goku nodded, then stretched his arms out. "Let's go back home and get to bed."  
  
"Okay." Gohan and Goku flew off towards the house.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Daddy!" Goten jumped on his father's stomach. Goku had been lying on the couch, sleeping. He looked around to see who had woken him.  
  
"Oh, hey, Goten!" Goku greeted his son.  
  
"Daddy, I had bad dream last night." Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Goku said. "Sorry I wasn't there…"  
  
"It's okay," Goten said. "Because Supreme Kai helped me sort it out! And then he let me sleep in his room!"  
  
"Really?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yep!" Goten nodded with a smile. "Hey, wait a second, how did you know I had a bad dream when you wrote me the note?"  
  
"Well, I knew you hadn't had the dream YET," Goku said. "But I knew you were going to have it. I'm your father, I just know these kind of things."   
  
"Okay…" Goten looked a little puzzled. "I guess I'll know when I become a Dad, TOO, huh!?"   
  
"Yeah, guess so…" Goku was staring off into space, imagining Goten as a father.   
  
"Dad? Daddy?" Goten waved his hand in front of his father's face. "Daddy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Nothing!" Goku looked over at Bulma and mouthed: 'Him? A father?'. Bulma shrugged.  
  
"Hey, I never thought you'd be one!" Bulma walked off into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Daddy, where's Gohan?" Goten asked.   
  
"Gohan? Um…" Goku thought for a minute. "I think he's still asleep."  
  
"Okay!" Goten jumped up and ran off down the hall.   
  
"Goten, don't wake him!" Goku heard a door open and close. He heard the door open again.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, I want you to see something really funny!" Goten called. The sound of feet running across the hall rang through Goku's ears, then a door closed. Goku looked at Bulma with a funny smile.   
  
"Heh, kids…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Do you think we should wake him?" Trunks asked. They were sitting cross-legged on Gohan's bed.   
  
"I dunno…" Gohan was mumbling something like: 'Videl, I love you, too'. Goten spotted something. "Huh?"  
  
"What is it Goten?" Trunks looked over to see a stuffed animal that resembled Videl. (A/n: A VIDEL PLUSHY!!!! I almost ALWAYS have a plushy in my fics… ^_^) Gohan started drooling on it. "Ew…"  
  
"Well we can't let it get dirty," Goten said, getting on his knees and hands. "Gohan would get mad if he found drool on it."  
  
He took the Videl plushy's arm in his hand and gently started pulling. Gohan immediately woke up: "NO, YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!!"  
  
"But it's cute!" Goten exclaimed. "And you were drooling on it!"  
  
"I don't care if you think it's cute!" Gohan yelled. "It's my cute stuffed animal, and you can't have it!"  
  
"But I wanna sleep with it!" Goten yelled.   
  
"NO, Goten, you can't sleep with it!!!!" Gohan pulled harder, tugging the plushy closer to him.   
  
"But it looks so soft and cuddly!" Goten yelled, pulling harder, and pulling it closer towards him.   
  
"But it's mine!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"But I want it!" Goten yelled back. Trunks watched them tug back and forth. (A/n: Durable plush, ne?)  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!!!!" Gohan yelled. The two brothers went Super Saiyan and pulled harder. Suddenly, the plush's arms ripped off. (A/n: Maaaybe not.) Gohan, Trunks, and Goten stared at it. Gohan burst into tears. "DAAAAAAD!!!!!"  
  
Gohan ran from the room. "DAD, GOTEN BROKE MY VIDEL PLUSHY!!!!"  
  
"Oh, man, Goten!" Trunks said. "Look what you've done! Not that I blame you, it is all cute and cuddly looking…"  
  
"Oh, man!" Goten started pulling on his hair and he started jumping around on the bed. "I'm gonna be in trouble!!!!"  
  
"Speaking of trouble," Trunks said. "I'm going to be in it, too, if I stick around here TOO much longer!"  
  
Trunks ran from the room and Goten grabbed the plushy. He ran into the living room where Gohan was trying to tell his father exactly what happened. "DAD, GOTEN BROKE MY VIDEL PLUSHY!"  
  
"But I can fix it!" Goten exclaimed, jumping on the couch cushion next to his father. He held up the Videl plushy and continued jumping. "See? I can fix it! I can put its arms back on!"  
  
"Dad, Goten started pulling on it, and I told him he couldn't have it-"  
  
"I CAN FIX IT, I CAN FIX IT!"   
  
"-but he kept on pulling-"  
  
"I can put its arms back on!"   
  
"-and then he said he wanted to sleep with it!" Gohan yelled. "Now that was just TOO far! NO way was I gonna let him sleep with my plushy! NOBODY can sleep with it but me!"  
  
"Daddy, I can fix it, I can FIX it!" The two continued yelling, interrupting each other, until you could even tell what they were saying. Finally Goku stopped them:  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!" Goten and Gohan quit yelling, and Goten landed on the couch. Goku took the plushy from Goten (along with it's arms), and looked it over. "Hey, it IS kinda cute!"  
  
"Dad…" Gohan said through clenched teeth, his fists clasped.   
  
"Right, right. Heh. Bulma?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"Could you possibly fix this stuffed Videl?" Goku asked, holding it up. Bulma took it from him, and looked it up and down.  
  
"Hm…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"THERE!" Bulma held the doll up. "Good as new!"  
  
"Alright! Thanks, Bulma!" Gohan marveled at his Videl plushy.   
  
"Hey, Bulma, I want one too!" Goten exclaimed from below the counter.  
  
"You want one?" Bulma asked. "Well, let's see, what do you want a plushy of?"  
  
"Hm… a girl!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"A girl, huh…?" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yeah…" Goten nodded.   
  
"Okay, what should she look like?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Just make her pretty." Goten said.  
  
"Make her pretty, huh? Well, I'll try!"  
  
"Thanks, Bulma!" Goten ran off and jumped over the back of the couch. "Gohan, I'm sorry about your Videl plushy…"  
  
"That's okay," Gohan ruffled his little brother's hair. "Just don't do it again!"  
  
"Okay!" Goten nodded. "Hey, Daddy, Bulma's making me a plushy, too!"  
  
"It's not of Videl is it?" Gohan asked warily.  
  
"No."  
  
"Because I'll have to take it if it is."  
  
"No, but it's gonna be a girl." Goten said.  
  
"Well, congratulations, it'll be a girl…" Goku shook Goten's hand, then yawned and started mumbling: "Gonna be a girl…" He fell asleep and started snoring quietly.   
  
"What's wrong with Dad?" Goten asked, blinking.  
  
"Maybe he's just real tired," Gohan said. "We should just leave him alone."  
  
"Okay!" Goten nodded and jumped over the back of the couch.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Yamcha yawned and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Bulma, what're you doing?"  
  
  
"I'm making Goten a stuffed animal," Bulma said. Then she added: "Actually, I'm making him a stuffed girl."  
  
"Really? Sounds like fun…" Yamcha walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Hi, Goku."  
  
Goku snored in response. Piccolo came into the kitchen singing/mumbling: "Barbie dot com. First ask Dad or Mom…" He noticed Bulma. "I have that STUPID commercial song stuck in my head! I couldn't find the mute button in the dark!"  
  
"You know, that happened to me once," Bulma said. "I was watching my favorite soap Opera 'The Kissy Kissy Love Show'(A/n: Name donated by my sister.), when-"  
  
"That's VERY nice, Bulma," Yamcha interrupted. "I'm sure we'd all LOVE to hear it over lunch."  
  
"Okay!" Bulma went back to her task. Goku groaned and rolled over:  
  
"Ugly, frosted jelly beans…" he said drunkenly.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Yamcha and Piccolo screamed.  
  
"Goku would you like some?" Bulma asked. "I have some right here!"  
  
"I smell all gold inside…!" Goku muttered in his sleep with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Yamcha and Piccolo covered Goku's head with a pillow.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!!!!?" Bulma ran over to them and ripped the pillow from Goku's face. "You could suffocate him! And the poor thing wouldn't ever know…"  
  
"I didn't see him!" Yamcha covered.  
  
"She's right," Piccolo said. "The only thing that can wake that boy is food."  
  
"So we're safe for now, right?" Yamcha asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Don't worry," Piccolo said. "Ol' Goku is dense as a brick. He'll totally forget about it when he wakes up."  
  
"Great!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Now all we have to do is get rid of the kids…"  
  
"So, um, Bulma, where are the munchkins?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"They went swimming." Bulma said, walking back to the counter and sitting down on her stool. She began to work on Goten's stuffed girl again.   
  
"UNSUPERVISED!?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"This is perfect!" Yamcha whispered, rubbing his hands together.   
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS!!!!?" Piccolo asked Yamcha. Yamcha slapped him. "Sorry…"  
  
"Of course not, silly!" Bulma exclaimed. "Vegeta's out there. But of course I don't trust HIM, so I have Supreme Kai and Dende out there, too. Krillin is swimming with them."   
  
"And what about Gohan?" Piccolo asked. Then he whispered to Yamcha: "I can't kill his brother in FRONT of him!"  
  
"Shut up, Piccolo!" Yamcha whispered back crossly.   
  
"Oh! Gohan!" Bulma thought for a moment. "I REALLY don't know where he is."  
  
"Um, Bulma?" Yamcha started twiddling his fingers. "If we were to- I mean, if somebody were to try and kill the boys, would you know?"  
  
"Of course!" Bulma said, not taking her eyes up from Goten's plushy. "I can see them right here!" Bulma tapped the small TV that was sitting next to her on the counter. "So if anybody tries to kill ANYBODY I'll get Goku out there. Unless, of course, they're killing Vegeta."  
  
"Right, of course…." Yamcha trailed off. He turned to Piccolo: "Darn, can't kill 'em now!"  
  
"Yamcha?"  
  
"What?" Yamcha turned around warily. Had he spoken too loud? Had Bulma heard him?  
  
"Do you think Trunks will want a plushy, too?" Bulma inquired.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Trunks is a big boy," Piccolo said. "He has better things to do than to play with dolls!"  
  
"But just last week I caught him with Vegeta's stuffed rabbit," Bulma said. "You know, the stuffed pink one?"  
  
"Oh…then…" Yamcha looked at Piccolo.  
  
"I'll go ask him!" Piccolo ran from the room and Bulma looked at the TV screen intently. Yamcha caught what Piccolo was attempting to do. He was gonna try and kill the kids! Right in front of the others!  
  
"Uh, I'd better go make sure he doesn't fall in!" YAmcha ran after Piccolo.  
  
"Trunks, your mother wants to know if-"  
  
"You NUMB nuts!" Yamcha pushed Piccolo into the pool. Piccolo surfaced.  
  
"What!!!? I was just asking Trunks a question!"   
  
"Whatever," Yamcha turned to Trunks. "Trunks, your mother wants to know if you would like a new stuffed animal. Preferably a plushy like Goten's?"  
  
"That was the same question he was asking…" Trunks said. "You two are acting weird…!"  
  
"Please, just answer the question," Yamcha said. "Please, please, please…"  
  
"Well, I don't know," Trunks said looking behind him at Goten. "I haven't seen Goten's."  
  
"It's gonna be cute!" Yamcha exclaimed. "And pretty and cuddly and soft!"  
  
"Like my Dad's rabbit?" Trunks asked. Vegeta pulled his pink rabbit closer to him on his lounge chair.   
  
"Yeah!" Yamcha nodded. "Except it's gonna be a girl, and it won't be pink."  
  
"Okay," Trunks nodded. "Just tell Mom it can't have pink hair!" Trunks looked at his father. "That's for sissies…"  
  
"Okay!" Yamcha ran back inside and into the kitchen.  
  
  
So, tell me, did you like this chapter as much as the first? Courtney(my sis) likes my dream analysis. All of my friends keep telling me I'd be a good Psychiatrist(especially Jill)... -_-' Not that there's anything WRONG with it... Well! Tell me what you thought! 


	3. Chapter Three: Frieza Has A Plushy?

Chapter Three: Frieza Has A Plushy!?  
  
  
"They're finished!" Bulma exclaimed, holding up two objects.  
  
"Really?" Yamcha looked at the two dolls Bulma was holding up. One had brown hair (which went a little past her shoulders), and the other had purple (which was chin-length). The brown-haired one was wearing orange pants (A/n: No, not a copy of Goten or Goku's pants…) at her hips, and a white tank top that stopped at her waist.  
  
The purple haired one was wearing a red dress that buttoned all the way down the front. It had dark red lining at the top with dark red spaghetti straps. Yamcha looked at them more closely.   
  
"Hey, they ARE kinda cute!" Piccolo came in, literally sopping. His shoes went SQUISH as he walked…  
  
"Piccolo, would you tell the boys their dolls are done?" Piccolo muttered something under his breathe about how women are so demanding, and left. Bulma and Yamcha watched the TV. Piccolo arrived at the pool, and said something. The boys blasted out of the water, spraying Piccolo. The next thing they knew, they boys were sliding in on the tile floor.   
  
"Let me see! Let me see!" They cried. Bulma held the dolls up high and the two boys started jumping up and down. "Come on! Come on!"  
  
"Goten," Bulma handed Goten his doll. Then she turned to Trunks: "And Trunks. They may not be pretty, but at least they're hip and cool!"   
  
The boys were silent as they stared at the dolls in their hands. Bulma frowned. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just…"  
  
"THNK YOU BULMA/THANK YOU MOM!!!!!!!!!!" The two boys ran from the kitchen and into their room.   
  
"You think they like it?" Yamcha asked.   
  
"Yep!" Bulma nodded. "Sure do!"  
  
"GOHAN! GOHAN! LOOK WHAT BULMA MADE ME!"   
  
"I see…"  
  
"AREN'T THEY CUTE!!!?"  
  
"Um…yeah…"   
  
"YAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!" The two ran into the living room.  
  
"HA!" Gohan's yell came. "BUT NOT AS CUTE AS MY VIDEL PLUSHY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I guess that's where Gohan is…" Bulma said.  
  
"DAD! DAD!" Goten started jumping up and down on his father's stomach.  
  
"GOTEN'S DAD! GOTEN'S DAD!" Trunks was jumping up and down on the couch beside Goten's Dad.   
  
"You two!" Bulma picked them both up. "Don't wake Goku! He OBVIOUSLY hasn't had enough sleep!"  
  
"AND we're on vacation." Yamcha added. Bulma set them down on the floor.  
  
"Now he'll play with you later," Bulma said. "Why don't you two go show your dolls to your Father, Trunks?"  
  
"Okay!" The two ran from the room. (A/n: I just realized they are STILL in their bathing suits…SWIMMING ANYONE!?)  
  
"Hey, Dad, look at our plushies!" Trunks and Goten shoved their plushies in Vegeta's face. "Mom made them!"  
  
"That's very nice, Trunks," Vegeta said. "Why don't you two go and try to break the barrier, now?"  
  
"Oh, but that's no fun!" Trunks whined.  
  
"We did that yesterday while you guys were looking for a place to put the dino caps…" Goten said.   
  
"Then why don't you go do it again?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"But it's NO fun!" Trunks said. "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, then," Trunks said, crossing his arms. "Some Dad you are. I wish you were more like Goten's Dad."  
  
"Me, too!" Goten exclaimed. "Because then there would be two of my Daddy!"  
  
"Wait, would that make me more like Goten?" Trunks asked his Father.  
  
"Probably." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Then forget I said anything."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Wow!" Goten exclaimed. "Two of my Dad! That would be so awesome! Huh, Trunks!?"  
  
"Yeah… REAL awesome…" Trunks yawned. Frieza appeared in front of him. "Oh, hi, Frieza. See our plushies? Mom made them!"  
  
"Yes, very cute," Frieza said. "But mine is CUTER!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Goten and Trunks ran in horror.   
  
"What?" Frieza asked. He looked at his plushy. "It's just my Mom…"  
  
"My GOSH, what the heck was that!!!?" Trunks asked quickly.   
  
"I have NO idea!" Goten exclaimed. "But whatever it was, I DON'T wanna find out!"  
  
"Hey, guys, why did you run away?" Goten and Trunks took a jump backwards.   
  
"He's following us!!!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"KEEP RUNNING!!!!!!" Goten and Trunks ran back to the house as fast as they could, followed by Frieza.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, I think I broke the barrier!" Goku yelled, hands cupped to his mouth.  
  
"REALLY!?" Vegeta flew headfirst into the barrier and they all watched him get electrocuted. They watched as Vegeta fell and disappeared behind the tall trees. They watched electricity spark up high past the trees. Obviously, Vegeta had fallen in the water.   
  
"Maybe NOT!" Goku doubled over with laughter. Vegeta stormed back up to the house, his clothes black and his hair sticking up even straighter than before.  
  
"VERY funny, Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled. "Maybe next time I'll let YOU go first!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Sounds like Goten and Trunks are back," Bulma said with a smile.   
  
"But they sound… scared…." Gohan said observantly. They all listened closely. There was another voice. Yelling something like: "Wait up!"… Goten and Trunks finally came into view and they were followed by-  
  
"FRIEZA!?!?!?!" Everybody took a step backwards. The boys started running around the pool in circles, followed by Frieza:  
  
"WAIT! WAIT! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY!!!!!?" Frieza called.   
  
"DADDY, SAVE ME!" Goten screamed over Frieza's voice. "DADDY, MAKE HIM STOP FOLLOWING ME, PLEASE!!!!"  
  
Goten started crying and Goku's eyes flared red. Goku walked over to Bulma and pulled out a frying pan. He held it up and waited until they came around again. He hit Frieza hard on the head with the frying pan. Frieza doubled over in pain as Goten ran behind Goku and Trunks ran behind Bulma. Trunks spit his tongue out at Frieza:  
  
"Nyah!"  
  
"Daddy, Daddy!" Goten grabbed onto his father's pant leg. "Frieza scared us with his stuffed animal, and then he followed us out here! He's scary!"  
  
Goten started crying again and Goku's eyes turned red all over again. Frieza looked up and starts making crazy faces at Goku. "Ooh… Goku's eyeiiiies are gloooooowing reeeeeeeead!" (A/n: Yes, we meant to spell it that way.)  
  
"Frieza, if you don't get help at Charter, PLEASE- get help somewhere." Trunks said. Vegeta beamed with pride.   
  
"That's my son!!!"  
  
"RAAAAAAAAGH!!!!" Goku held out his hand and Frieza's head flew off. Everybody stared in awe except Goku.   
  
"Alright, Dad!" Gohan exclaimed, punching a fist in the air.  
  
"Why'd you have to do that?" Suddenly, Frieza's head re-grew. Everybody gasped. Frieza glared at Goku. "That hurts, ya know!" Goten started crying because it looked like Frieza was glaring at him.   
  
Goku's eyes went back to normal and he looked at Goten. He looked back up at Frieza out of the corner of his eye. "What? What did I do now!?" Goku narrowed his eyes and held out his hand. A little yellow ball shot out at Frieza and blew him up. Frieza regenerated: "OWWWW!!!!"  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes even more. "Frieza, is there NOT a way to kill you!?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Actually, there is!" Frieza exclaimed with pleasure.   
  
"REALLY?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yep!"   
  
"Frieza!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Frieza turned to Goku.  
  
"How do we kill you?" Goku asked, a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, well THAT'S simple!" Frieza said. "All you have to do is get Vegeta to shred his stuffed pink bunny!!!"  
  
"NEVER!!!!!" Vegeta screamed, hugging his pink bunny. Goku took it from him and went to rip it:  
  
"NOOO!!!" Frieza yelled. "VEGETA has to rip it!"  
  
They were all silent. Piccolo looked at Dende. "We're all doomed." Dende nodded.  
  
"Nah, I was just joking!" Frieza exclaimed. "I just wanted to see the thing shredded!" Vegeta glared and snatched his bunny from Goku. "ANYWAYS! You have to sacrifice the clock hand off the Barbie Dream Date game! Good-bye!"  
  
Frieza disappeared and Goten looked up at his father: "Daddy, I thought you said Frieza was a bad guy!"  
  
"Well, he was…" Goku scratched his head.  
  
"Then how come he just told us how to kill him?" Goten asked. "That seemed pretty nice to me…"  
  
"Well…" Goku paused. "He's a very STUPID bad guy."  
  
"Well that's reasonable," Dende said.  
  
"But where the HECK are we gonna get a Barbie Dream Date on this STUPID, FORSAKEN island!!!?" Supreme Kai asked.  
  
"I know…" Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks said in a singsong voice. They turned to look where Yamcha and Piccolo were standing. Or… where they USED to be standing!  
  
"Hey, where'd they go?" Gohan asked.  
  
"They must have fled in fear of their precious game," Goku said. "I'll go after them!" Goku flew off.   
  
"Daddy, don't leave me here!" Goten called. Goku didn't hear him. "What if Frieza comes back!?"  
  
"Goten, I'm staying." Gohan said, crouching next to him. Goten shook his head.  
  
"NO!" Goten screamed. "I want to go with Daddy!"   
  
"Goten, calm down," Bulma said. "Frieza's not coming back!"  
  
"I wanna go with Daddy!" Goten burst into tears and started rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Man, what a cry baby." Trunks said, crossing his arms and looking at his Dad. Vegeta winked and gave him a thumbs up. Bulma kicked her son hard in the shins. "Ow! Momma! But Daddy just said it was okay!"  
  
Bulma looked over at her husband and Vegeta quickly looked up at the sky, searching for birds. He spotted a bird and pointed. "Look, Trunks, a Seagull!" Vegeta noticed Bulma was glaring at him. "Whaaat…?"  
  
"You KNOW what." Bulma said sternly. Vegeta laughed nervously and walked sideways into the house. "Now, Goten, be good!"  
  
"I will be if I can go with Daddy!" Goten crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.   
  
"But Dad's already gone," Gohan said. "Goten, Dad wouldn't want you crying! He'd want you to be a big boy, and big boys don't cry!"  
  
"But I'm not a big boy," Goten said. "And I'm gonna cry all I want to!"  
  
"Stop that!" Bulma scolded.   
  
"But Bulma-" Goten started.  
  
"Be quiet!" Bulma yelled. "Now we are all going to go inside and wait for Goku's safe return, got that!? Now GO!"  
  
Bulma shooed Goten and Trunks inside and turned to Krillin, Dende, Gohan, and Supreme Kai. "Come on! I don't want Goten thinking he's the only one going in!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Freeze!" Goku yelled.  
  
"NEVER!!!!" Piccolo and Yamcha continued running, Barbie Dream Date in Piccolo's hands. Goku continued his pursuit from the air.  
  
"STOP, PICCOLO!!!!" Piccolo slipped on some mud and fell over, the Barbie Dream Date game flying from his hands. Yamcha stopped and watched it land in the mud.  
  
"Yamcha! Go on without me!" Piccolo cried. "You still have a chance to win the game!"  
  
"No, Piccolo, I can't do it!" Yamcha shook his head. "I would never forgive myself! And besides, who else will play Barbie Dram Date with me and keep my secret!?"  
  
"Yamcha…" Piccolo stared at his Barbie Dream Date playing friend. "Yamcha you're the best friend I ever had!!! I would never let you suffer the same fate as I!!"  
  
"Piccolo, that's so touching!" Yamcha said, falling to his knees next to Piccolo. "Piccolo!!!"  
  
"Yamcha!!!" The two burst into tears and hugged each other. Goku landed and picked up the Barbie Dream Date game.   
  
"I'll just be taking this!" Goku picked up the board. Yamcha looked at his green friend.   
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
"Yamcha!" They both grinned and looked at Goku.   
  
"You're ours!!!" They started chasing Goku.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!! SOMEBODY HEEEEELP MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Goten was in his room crying, with Supreme Kai and Gohan trying to comfort him. Trunks was sitting on the bed next to the "crybaby" because he was grounded from the TV and Video Games for a week.   
  
"What's that noise?" Bulma asked, look up from her cross-stitch craft. Krillin tilted his ear towards the wall.  
  
"Sounds like Goku is screaming for help." Krillin said.   
  
"Oh, that's nice!" Bulma went back to her cross-stitching. She suddenly looked up a few minutes later: "WHAT!?"   
  
The wall crumbled in and everybody rushed out of the house coughing. They saw Goku holding the Barbie Dream Date game. Piccolo and Yamcha had him cornered.  
  
"Give it up, Goku!" Yamcha yelled.   
  
"Daddy!" Goten ran over to Goku and hugged. "Daddy, I missed you! Bulma and Gohan wouldn't let me follow you and-"   
  
"YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!!!" Piccolo yelled and Goten blinked.  
  
"You know, you sorta look like a vampire with those pointy teeth…" Goten said. "Are you a vampire, Mr. Piccolo?"  
  
"I don't know!" Piccolo yelled. "How about we test my teeth out and see if I am! WHICH ONE OF YOU WILL BE FIRST!?"  
  
Yamcha, Krillin, Dende, and Supreme Kai went into a huddle. Vegeta sat down against a tree and Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bulma were left standing around. A butterfly flew past Gohan and he watched it: "Oh, a butterfly…!"  
  
"How about the idiots first?" Trunks asked. "Hey, Goten, wanna get eaten?"  
  
"YEAH!" Goten exclaimed. "That sounds like fun!"  
  
"Eat me! Eat me! Eat me!" Goten started jumping up and down around Piccolo, squeaking his chant. His head popped up above screen every time he squeaked: "Eat me! Eat me! Eat me!"  
  
"Very tempting… It WOULD put me out of my misery…" Piccolo drooled as he watched Goten jump up and down around him, continuing his squeaky chant.   
  
"NOO!!!" Goku picked up his son. Piccolo snapped back into reality.   
  
"But seeing as you look just like your father, you probably taste JUST as horrible as his hairstyle looks." Piccolo said. Goku gasped.  
  
"Well if that's what you thought, why didn't you just tell me in the first place!? Hmph!" Goku turned his head, stuck his nose in the air and walked off.  
  
"Daddy, did he just insult you?" Goten asked. "I think he did…"  
  
"Ahem!" Piccolo turned to look at Yamcha. "We have REACHED a decision!"   
  
"But, Yamcha, I don't agree- AH!" Yamcha kicked Krillin out of the way and cleared his throat.  
  
"AS I was saying, we have reached a decision!" Yamcha pushed Bulma forward. "Ladies first!"  
  
"Hey!" Yamcha ran off and Vegeta cracked up laughing. Trunks crossed his arms.  
  
"Well I don't think it's funny." Vegeta continued laughing and Trunks walked over to him. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
Trunks kicked Vegeta hard in the shins. Vegeta grabbed his shin in agony: "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"   
  
"Serves you right." Bulma said. She spit out her tongue. "Go get him, Trunks!"  
  
"How dare you!" Vegeta yelled. "I am your father! Show some respect!"  
  
"Respect? What's that?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Apologize!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Didn't you hear me!? I said NOOOO!!!!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"YES!!!!" Everybody watched the two bicker and argue. Screaming back and forth.   
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
"YES!!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"APOLOGIZE, TRUNKS!"  
  
"NO!" Trunks yelled, stomping his foot.  
  
"YES TIMES TWO!"  
  
"NO TIMES THREE!"  
  
"YES TIMES INFINITY!!!!!"  
  
"NO TIMES INFINITY TIMES TWO!!!" Vegeta gasped and pointed at his son.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"YES. I. CAAAAN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO. YOU. CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta slapped his son and everybody gasped.  
  
  
  
So... did you like this chapter better than the first two? Tell me and find out what happens in the next chapter of FHI! 


	4. Chapter Four: We're Off The Island?

Chapter Four: We're off the island!?  
  
  
Trunks rubbed his sore cheek and Goten jumped out of Goku's arms, landed, and clenched his fists: "You hit Trunks! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Goten's hair and skin went gold and he continued yelling. (A/n: Like when Goku was going Super Saiyan3.) Vegeta gaped: "HOW CAN THIS BE!!!!?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, he's- " Goku was cut off as everybody gasped.   
  
"HE'S A SUPER SAIYAN TEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten's scream became louder and a gold blast came from his body. They all watched as it hit the barrier and sparks started flying. The blast pressed in a little, then Goten finished up his scream and the barrier shattered like glass. Goten went back to normal and started breathing heavily.   
  
"Whoa…" Trunks said.   
  
"But how did he skip so many levels?" Vegeta asked. "Wait! If he can become a Super Saiyan ten, then dos that mean he's STRONGER than me!!!!!!!!?"  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, I think he broke the barrier!" Goku said. "Why don't you go up and check?"  
  
"OH no, Kakarott!" Vegeta crossed his arms. "I'm not falling for that one again!"  
  
"Fine, then, suit yourself," Goku said. "Come on, guys!"  
  
They all took flight, Bulma in her helicopter again. (A/n: Where did that COME FROM!?) They flew through the barrier and Vegeta looked up. "What…?" Vegeta suddenly realized that the barrier was broken. "Of COURSE! Why didn't I just hit my son in the first place!? Wait for me!"  
  
"IT'S CHILD ABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trunks said, flood crying. Vegeta flew up, but got electrocuted at the barrier. He fell and was electrocuted in the water. Goku started laughing as Vegeta floated onto shore.  
  
"What the!?" Vegeta jumped up. "It must have regenerated! Wait, you can't leave me here!"  
  
"Obviously we can, and we will," Yamcha said.   
  
"Bye, Vegeta!" Krillin started laughing, which caused Goku to laugh even harder(…?).  
  
"Good-bye, Mr. Vegeta!" Goten waved good-bye.   
  
"See ya later, Dad!" Trunks called. They all started flying away. "Have a great vacation!!!"  
  
"You can't leave me here…" Vegeta sat down and hugged his knees. He shook his fist at the sky: "I'll never forgive you for this, Bulma!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, I guess I have a new playmate, huh, Vegiti-chan?" Vegeta jumped up and screamed. He ran off into the heart of the jungle to get lost in hopes of never seeing Frieza again.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting lost." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess we'll have to get lost together!" Frieza exclaimed. Vegeta stared. "But don't worry! I brought tons of slippery, jelly-like SPAM!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed. Camera zooms out so you can see the island, then the earth, then and the other planets.  
  
The End  
  
  
Wow... that is... short. Um, anyways. If you're wondering what happened to Vegeta in the end, you remember them mentioning scripts? Well, it was supposed to sort of be like a short movie, but it was supposed to actually happen, so I'm guessing that he eventually escaped, because Yamcha and Piccolo forgot their Barbie Dream Date game. When you kill Frieza, you destroy the barrier! (Thinking of writing a FHI 2...) 


End file.
